soniczombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 15-year-old hedgehog and is part of the survivor group known as "Our Heroes". He works at an advertising agency representing companies like the Travel Channel, Starbucks and Disney. He is also an employee at Pizza Hut. He is a proud owner of a Hummer H3 and a Sea Hummer. It's the only thing in life he cares about, even though he's single. I mean, the Hummer's just a gas waster. He might just have a BMW. He lives to tell you the best places to find a steak hoagie. He also loves Xbox, because that's what you do during a zombie apocalypse. You play Xbox. In Sonic Zombie Apocalypse 3, he was portrayed with a Jason Griffith voice, but beginning with the sequel (Sonic Zombie Thing 2), he was given a Roger Craig Smith voice, and it stuck. Personality Sonic is a douchebag. He takes up four parking spots with his Hummer and smokes cigarettes even though he has passengers in the car. He even acknowledges that he's a major douchebag. It counts. Relationships with Other Characters Tails the Mexican Fox It is suggested that they are best friends in Sonic Zombie in Space, but in Sonic Zombie Doom Ship the Movie, Tails says he hates how douchy Sonic is. Knuckles the Mudaf*ckin Echidna Not much is known about the two characters, other than the fact that Knuckles thinks Sonic's crazy, man. Cream the Schwarzenegger Sonic calls her a bitch for dropping the champagne in Sonic Zombie Origins. Sonic drinks the remainder anyway. Amy Rose Despite Amy's complete obsession with Sonic, Sonic hates her. His common excuses are "Sorry Amy, I'm gay" and "Your c*nt stinks". Shadow the Hedgehog It's been stated in Sonic Zombie Thing 2 that Shadow and Sonic are in fact Butt Buddies. Shadow often defends Sonic with his gun. But in Sonic Zombie Vengeance, Sonic calls him a jerk. Rouge the Bat Sonic only really likes Rouge for her boobs. Despite this, they once had sex in Sonic Zombie Diaries part 3/12. ''This lead to the birth of Little Sonic. '''Little Sonic' As Sonic's accidental son, Sonic hated him at first, but once he was born, he grew a liking to him. When Little Sonic died, he was broken about it. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Sonic is Eggman's hech. He is most likely jealous of Sonic's pun bag. Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon + Blaze the Cat He seems to be indiferent to them. Silver the Hedgehog He hates Silver. Everyone hates Silver. Abilities and Forms Pizza Storm In Sonic Zombie Thing 2, he summons the power of pizza to bring down Godzilla, the Lord of The Zombies. After Godzilla dies, he finishes up by promoting a special Pizza Hut deal which sets all the zombies on fire. Super Sonic Although Sonic normally needs the 7 Chaos Emeralds to go Super Sonic, in Sonic Zombie Origins however, he only has to grab Rouge's boobs to transform and defeat the "Bigger Knuckles Monster". All he does is fly around the monster over, and over, and over to distract the monster away from the helicopter "Our Heroes" has to escape into. Hornhog In Sonic Zombie Vengeance, Robotnik accidentally turns Sonic into a Hornhog, a horny, frisky and antsy creature that does his victims so hard that they die. The only exceptions to this are Amy and Rouge. This is because Rouge is as loose as a goose, and the fact that Amy loves Sonic very much. Cameo Sonic utters his one-liner in a charity gaming promotional video, for once using his you-know-what power for good. Quotes *"Only at your Pizza Hut." *"No! Not my Hummer." *''Only at your Poopy Hut.'' *''Sorry Amy, I'm gay.'' Category:Characters